


shower u with luv

by brianminho



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianminho/pseuds/brianminho
Summary: where wooseok gets annoyed at seungwoo for wanting to shower with everyone but him





	shower u with luv

wooseok was eating his breakfast with junho sleepily mixing his cereals beside him and hyeongjun sipping his hot chocolate quietly. he was scrolling through twitter while nursing his coffee when seungwoo barges in the dining area, on his track pants and tank top. he seemed to have been jogging this morning with how sweaty he is. he walked straight towards the fridge to get a bottle of water then prepared a bowl to make his own cereals.

'isn't he gonna shower first?' wooseok unnecessarily thought which made him shrug because he didn't have to think about that.

"good morning seungwoo hyung~" junho greeted, trying to sound fully awake.

seungwoo smiled at junho, looked at wooseok briefly then looked back at junho again. 

"hey junho, let's shower together." seungwoo suggested, as if it was a normal thing to suggest, while drinking on his cup.

wooseok, on the other hand, almost choked on his coffee. thank god he suppressed himself from spilling it out.

junho also seemed to be more alert now as wooseok glanced at him. 

"no, thanks hyung, i'm still sleepy." junho waves his hand, tiny smile evident on his face.

"next time? okay! how about you hyeongjun?" seungwoo happily said then asked the youngest. 

"i want to but—" hyeongjun looked at wooseok's side profile then got startled when he looked back. he looked at seungwoo again to answer.

"but i already showered." hyeongjun shyly laughs. seungwoo dismissed it by ruffling his curly locks. 

seungwoo finished his bowl of cereals quickly then headed out, without even asking wooseok—

'no, he doesn't need to ask me. he really doesn't have to.'

wonder why he's a bit upset the whole day... 

♡

the second time seungwoo asked the members to shower with him is after their practice with move. wooseok was walking together with hangyul and seungyoun towards their dorm when seungwoo puts his arms around the two's shoulders. 

it startled them but relaxed when they realized it's just their hyung.

"hey guys!"

"hyung you're heavy, you know?" hangyul deadpanned but still chuckled. his tiredness too obvious on his features.

"i am not?" 

"yes you are hyung, and we're sweaty here. aren't you disgusted?" seungyoun asked smelling his shirt.

"i mean we can shower together later?" seungwoo suggested. 

'the— this shower thingy again?'

wooseok almost stopped on his tracks when he heard him ask that. first junho and hyeongjun, now these two. 

"hyung, you know i'm down for that right?" seungyoun said jokingly, snickering.

"really? how about you hangyul?" 

"well, there's nothing wrong with that i guess..." 

"you guys are so annoying." wooseok suddenly interrupts and walks away quickly. not even bothering to look back at their faces.

'why did i even say they're annoying? what's with my friends showering togeth— ugh whatever.'

♡

wooseok, yohan and minhee are having a movie marathon in the living room. they're on their second movie when seungwoo arrives, wet. like literally soaking wet from the rain. 

'idiot, he should've brought an umbrella.'

"hyung, wash up quickly!" minhee calls, eyes everting from the eldest to the screen once more.

"yeah, seungwoo hyung, you might get sick!" yohan added, completely worried.

"anyone of you two down with showering with me?" seungwoo asked who was holding a towel, trying to dry his hair.

silence followed after he said that. wooseok didn't even dare to look at him and only focused his eyes on the screen.

"like, right now??" yohan asked eyebrows all the way up.

"i'd like to but we're still watching black panther hyung, can you wait for me?" minhee said.

"you just said he should quickly wash up, dumb." yohan pointed out. 

"then let's pause it—"

"ugh i'm tired, i'm going to sleep." wooseok suddenly blurted out and dragged his feet towards his bedroom heavily, unaware of the eyes following him.

"hyung, it's not yet finished!" yohan called out but wooseok already closed the door.

'the fuck is wrong with him asking around people to shower with him? this is the third time. if this happens once more, something's not right.'

♡

and of course it happened once again. wooseok is seriously getting annoyed. he couldn't even explain why.

it was right after their concept photos shooting. they're all tired and it's evident in the way they're dragging their feet to go wherever they need to in the dorm. 

wooseok sat on the sofa and tried to relax first by closing his eyes. eunsang and dohyon also trying to regain some energy by his sides.

moments later, dongpyo's voice was suddenly heard causing the two to open their eyes.

"seungwoo hyung, i showered back at the company building. you should've told me before so i didn't have to do it."

"that's too bad... hey eunsang, dohyon! have you washed up?"

wooseok perked up because he can't believe he's also asking the youngest. he only opened an eye to take a peek. he shouldn't have because seungwoo's already half naked, revealing his very fine torso, a towel around his neck. wooseok scoffed and closed his eye again. 

"not yet, hyung." eunsang said, eyes fixed on his phone.

"i'm too lazy, why hyung?" dohyon asked back.

"let's go shower—!"

'goddammit'

"for fuck's sake, hyung. stop asking them around to shower with you! what's the deal??"

wooseok blurted out loud. he didn't mean to. he lost it. he's doomed. 

the four all stared at him, mouths opened in confusion with his sudden behavior.

he bolted to his own room in complete humiliation. he burried his face on his pillows and wished he could just sleep and forget what he feels.

not even a minute later though, someone opened wooseok's door and locked it, as wooseok heard. he knew it was the eldest so he raised up to peek and apologize to his hyung.

"i—" he was about to say sorry to his hyung for raising his voice and even cursing at him but seungwoo spoke too.

"i'm so sorry, wooseok. i'm sorry for making you mad. i'm sorry i'm so immature! i made you mad with all those jokes." 

"joke? what joke??" 

"i— i was just kidding all those times."

"what are you—?"

"i was just kidding. i kept on asking them to shower with me only when you're around. it's stupid. it only made you mad."

"why—"

"i asked junho and hyeongjun but didn't ask you. i asked seungyoun and hangyul and also didn't ask you. same thing went to the rest of them."

"so that's what it was all about? you hate showering with me that much, hyung?" 

"fuck, no wooseok-ah. i was only trying to get some reaction from you. some attention. at first i failed but when i asked seungyoun and hangyul, you literally walked away! that was why i did it two more times after."

"i still don't fucking understand—"

"what i'm saying is i'm trying to make you jealous. now i got some reaction from you but i think it's a negative one so i definitely failed."

"why are you trying to make me jealous, you don't even like me."

silence

"...everyone knows except for you that i like you. i asked them to just play along with me whenever i asked them to shower. you just didn't see their playful glances at you."

"you like me? nah, you're joking again, right?"

seungwoo approached him and held his hands, because maybe this will be the last time.

"no kidding this time. i like you, but... you don't so don't mind it."

wooseok couldn't believe what he just heard. his face a complete epitome of a question mark. he was seated frozen on his bed for a bit too long causing seungwoo to sigh and hunch his back. he thought he failed so he unclasped their hands and started to walk away. 

he halted when slim fingers were suddenly wrapped around his wrist.

he looked back and it's wooseok. it's wooseok who was tip toeing and holding seungwoo's cheeks with his pretty, slender hands. he kissed him chastely but surely for a second or two before moving away to check his hyung's expression. an utterly shocked seungwoo is what he sees.

'he fucking likes me. the han seungwoo everyone drools at.' 

the moment seungwoo said he likes him, wooseok realized the reason why he's annoyed since that one morning. he was jealous right from the start. seungwoo succeeded the first time he did it.

"you succeeded since that morning. i was jealous. i fucking hate you, hyung."

"you really were??? how—"

"shut up and shower only with me." 

"i gladly will!" seungwoo smiled the biggest one wooseok had ever seen and it was really making his knees weak. the elder hugged him around his waist and looked at him long enough for wooseok to get insecured. he was about to lean in when knocking sounds were heard.

"god! why is wooseok's door locked???!" seungyoun exclaimed but laughed hysterically anyway. the two really seemed to forgot the members are still around so he shied away from the leader.

seungwoo still grabbed his cheeks though and kissed him slowly, carefully tasting the small, pink and pouty mouth he has been thinking about since forever. the kiss was languid for quite a long time, until seungwoo pressed his body even closer to wooseok, an arm secured around his waist while his free hand roamed lower. wooseok unconciously moaned which made the older kiss him fervently, harder, his tongue going inside wooseok's pretty mouth. 

wooseok couldn't help but to kiss back even more heated. the competitive that he is. soon, it was too much, sensual, kisses open-mouthed, but they couldn't stop. 

just like their overflowing feelings, they couldn't stop.

"god, i like you so much, wooseok-ah."

"i like you, too hyung." 

"thank you for liking me back, baby."

as the two finally got out of the room after hours of cuddling and making out, the rest of the members acted like they're gagging but they're actually thankful seungwoo's finally gonna stop pining for wooseok. it was quite annoying to see his longing gazes all the damn time. 

and all those times when he pleaded hard for them to play along.

**Author's Note:**

> i accept violent reactions ㅠㅠ


End file.
